Unfortunate events
by sara9b
Summary: 'I think you're confusing me for some psycho girl who drinks something that even a rat wouldn't touch'
1. Chapter 1

Today was the equivalent of a bad game of casino night, no matter how hard she'd try things still took their own turn. The freak Callum really hasn't grasped the meaning of the word 'leave', and so she decided she'd be the one to fill in one of the many gaps that arose in his mental development. Whether it was due to lack of proper role models, or the 'druggie' environment he was brought up in she didn't know nor cared, but he was to leave her friend alone. Out of the blue, he showed up in his shiny car by the cafe where Mellissa and she ordered their morning coffee, making a clear impression that he wasn't there by accident.

'Oh Callum, what are you doing here?' Mellissa was the one to spot him first. Faye on the other hand decided to give him a cold shoulder; made he'd leave quicker.

'Looking for you, there's a party at my place tonight, interested?'

'No.' Faye butted in, but he just smiled.

'That's okay, I had Mellissa on my mind when asking the question'

'The answer would still be no, right Mellissa?'

'Erm, yeah, sorry Callum, I can't tonight'

'Well just in case you'll change your mind, I'll stop by your place at nine'

She wasn't sure whether Mellissa was completely uninterested in the guy, and although she made her promise she would decline any future invitations, she was going to visit him to make sure that Mellissa wouldn't be overdosing Devil Spirit any time soon.

She can take care of that if only that; even if she couldn't change the minds of witch hunters, nor Jake's to stop daydreaming over sweet little Cassie, she was going to try her hardest to get Callum to leave Mellissa alone. After all, it was partly her fault that he came to know her. Maybe a little magic would scare him? She obviously couldn't do much without the whole circle present, but perhaps a few basic tricks would be enough to get him running away screaming. Her thoughts got interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Oh no, not again, it was the fourth time this week that she'd be forced to see the others, she guessed. Cassie always called for that reason. Well, at least Melissa isn't going to be home when Callum decided to drag his ass to her front porch, in an effort to persuade her into coming to that party of his. These meetings always dragged on forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you luisa mendoza and MissIndependent233 for the reviews :) This is my first fan fiction so I was a bit worried whether anyone would like it, well I hope you like this chapter too.

Her car had been left in the car service yesterday, so she had no other choice but to walk to the abandoned house. It wouldn't normally be that much of a problem, but today the weather wasn't too pleasing for her taste. She pulled the collar of her coat the highest it would go while the wind whipped her hair. She hurried her feet, eager to get away from the cold not that it helped much. It was a losing battle with an invisibly potent force, almost like walking underwater. On an ordinary day the walk would have taken a mere twenty minutes, but today it took nearly twice as long, so when she arrived by the massive, worn out door that guided the house, she was nothing but glad. Her frozen fingers, took some convincing before obeying the command of knocking on the wooden entry. Not thirty seconds went by and the door was swung open, with not too delighted Jake on the other side.

'Somebody took their time.'

Faye signed, as she brushed past her former boyfriend.

'I'm sorry, poor, sweet Cassie must have bored you to death with her problems, no wonder you're in such a foul mood', she replied annoyed.

She was too freezing to engage in a proper conversation, instead making it look like she was keen on getting started, she moved to where the other members of the circle sat, but in reality she just wanted to be closer to the fireplace. She sat next to Adam, jealous that Diana got the good spot by the hissing flames when in fact it was her who was so utterly cold and so should be sitting there. Not that she'd say anything. Faye disliked displaying any forms of weakness, even if it was something as primal as being able to feel your extremities again.

'We need to find the other crystals', spoke up Adam, ending any chatter previously present.

'Eben can strike at any moment and with the demons inside him, his power is unpredictable', preached Cassie.

Faye's teeth chattered and she let her gaze leave the warmth of the fire. She let them wonder to Jake. He sat with him arms outstretched on the frame of the king sized chair, with a serious expression hunting his lips. How she wished she could cuddle in those arms.

'...I'd be a good idea if we began our search tonight' continued the blonde.

That bought her back to the present.

'What? The crystals could be ANYWHERE.'

'Exactly, that's why we need to start soon', spoke Diana

'We do know our parents had them last, so it's most likely that they remain hidden somewhere close to them' pressed on Adam.

'My house is out, dad's home tonight'.

'So is mine, why don't we try the boathouse and your house Faye?' asked Melissa.

'Ugh I guess. But seriously? How cheesy would it be if the crystals were right under our noses the whole time, I think they have more brains that to do that' ended Faye, shivering.

Jake sent her a curious look.

'Okay fine, me, Melissa and Adam will search the boathouse', chipped in Diana,

That left her, Jake and Cassie going to hers. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to anyone who's reading this and a special one to those leaving behind reviews. Jrod85 you're right, they do have that electrifying chemistry between them; which makes me extra happy for the upcoming episodes since they're said to have some scenes with those two :P

The door shut behind them with a click.

'So where do you propose we look first?' she asked unenthusiastically.

'The basement', stated Jake as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'We can work our way up from there', said Cassie whilst removing her coat.

'Sure, whatever, let's just get this over done with' added Faye and began making her way down the corridor to where the stairs were. The stairs were hidden behind a door nobody ever used, so rarely in fact that they jammed. 'Oh, come on' she was thought as she tried to push them open. No luck. Jake and Cassie were still by the entry hanging their coats so they weren't much of help. She decided she'd hit the door and hope for the best. She took a step back, and launched herself forward so her shoulder ended up taking most of the impact. 'It wo-'she began as the door shifted, but she was not to end that sentence; she started losing her balance. She could see the approaching stairs coming closer and closer in contact with her head, she shut her eyes. Surprisingly the pain never came. Instead a warm hand was enveloped around her waist. A hand she knew very well. Jake pulled her back up in a way that left her leaning completely on his side.

'How about you wait for us next time, huh?'As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he stepped back as if nothing happened. She decided not to comment on it.

'Where's Cassie gone?'

'She went to get something to drink, should be back soon'. Almost magically, Cassie appeared with a glass of water in her hand.

'I just w...'

'Yeah I know' Faye added in a bored tone and set off to descend down the stairs.

An hour later, they weren't any closer to finding the crystal they so desperately needed. Instead they've surrounded themselves in heaps of old photographs, toys and clothes.

'Okay, I think we're done here', said Faye. She hated all the dust and couldn't wait to leave it as far away as possible. Their next destination was the living room, but it only took few minutes to realise nothing of importance was hidden there.

'Where to next then?' asked Cassie.

'Her room; we can check the walls and furniture for any possible hiding places' came an answer from Jake.

'Isn't that a total invasion of privacy? Do you really think a crystal would be hidden in my room?'

'It's unlikely, but we might as well check.'

He was doing this to annoy her, she knew it.

'Happy? Now Jake, which place looks like its hiding a crystal? Because to me none of them look like they do'.

He just ignored her and carried on inspecting her walls. She wasn't completely angry; this whole situation wasn't too bad if you looked at the bright sides. Jake was here. But, the grey shades weren't to be dismissed; after all it no longer mattered. He was head over heels over the Blondie who was currently busy standing way too close to him. This was pathetic, two more seconds and she was throwing them out of her room.

'Sleeping pills Faye?' cautiously asked Cassie, holding up a bottle of pills which she completely forgot about. She snatched them out of her hand,

'How is this in any way related to the CRYSTAL? Now OUT, both of you!'

As she waited for them to kindly leave her room, Jake remained standing and examining her closely.

'I'm fine, now leave'.

In fact, she wasn't fine at least when it came to sleeping. She'd be surrounded by nightmares as soon as her eyelids would slit shut. Images of her dead granddad, Lee and Nick were her constant companions for the past few weeks. It seemed sleeping pills were her only solution if she was to get any sleep at all these days. This is why she disliked people invading her personal territory, some things were just meant to stay private.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy :)

The day didn't start on a positive note at least not for Faye; after long hours of searching for the crystal, not only were they left empty handed but tired and miserable. In fact they finished so late, she had no heart to go for the so needed chat with Callum. She'd do that today. Oh, was she sleepy.

'Faye, sweetie, you do remember I'm off to Fairfield, so I won't be back till tomorrow evening, right?

'Yeah, I do mum'

'Great, I'll see you later in school', Dawn added as she grabbed her car keys.

She grew accustomed to her mother's busy schedule, but it still felt rather lonely returning home

knowing nobody would be there waiting for her.

The sound of a bell ringing echoed through the school corridors indicating the lessons were about to begin, but to Faye the sound resembled more of a warning bell. This was weird, Melissa being late; she was one of the first people to arrive in school, always finding something to do; let it be homework or some event she agreed to help out in. This was unlike her, maybe she was ill? She scrambled through her bag contents in search of her cell, hoping Melissa for once slept in late and was about to come rushing in. A minute later, she still didn't but Faye was already dialling her number. No response, only a too cheerful voice asking her leave a message. She tried again, and again. She was officially worried now. 'Screw school, I'm going to her house and if she's still sleeping, I'll strangle her with my own two hands', Faye thought as she turned to leave the school premises.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of Melissa's house banging on the door. When it grew apparent nobody was going to answer, she decided it was time to use the spare key. She reached for the blue plant pot, and took what she was after.

She let herself in, and headed straight for her friend's room.

'Melissa?'

The bed was made almost as if it hasn't been slept in. She quickly checked the whole house.

Perhaps, she was with one of the others. Faye quickly texted all the Circle members asking if they've seen her, but replies all flooded back with the undesired 'no'. An ominous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, what if Mellissa went to see Callum?

She hoped not, she really did. Almost for sure, nothing good would come out of the time the two would spend together. What if she passed out after overdosing devil spirit which the jerk most probably gave her? She wasted no time, she had to get to Callum's.

The door was locked, but the same couldn't be said about the window on the second floor. Somehow she had to figure out how to get there. After scanning her surroundings she realised nothing was of much aid unless you counted the bins...

She pushed the green, metre and something high waste container against the wall. Now all she had to do was climb onto it, and try to pull herself up from there to the window. She placed her cold hands on top of the bin and manoeuvred herself onto the closed lid. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She ended up in an awkward looking, sitting position. She gradually tugged her leg and then another whilst holding on to the wall. It wasn't particularly easy, more like bloody difficult. The bin kept moving, her legs shaking and she was wearing high heels. Eventually she stood up. Faye took a shaky breath and looked up. The window began few centimetres where her head ended.

'Brilliant' she muttered.

Slowly, she lifted her arm and allowed her fingers to intertwine with the window's plastic frame.

'Okay, I've got this'

She began to let go of the wall with her second hand when the bin started sliding backwards. With one arm not holding onto anything she lost her footing.

'AHHHHHHHhhhhh!'

She had to reach the window with her left hand, or a fall was guaranteed. Her fingers brushed it, but she didn't grab it quickly enough. 'One more try' she thought, as her other hand was threatening to give up at any moment. With all the strength she could master she grabbed onto the hard material. The sharp edges dug into her hands as she was left hanging from the window. Now if only she could get herself inside. She began hauling herself upwards. Faye groaned. She yanked her body higher and higher until her arms burned. 'Nearly there' was her last thought before she pulled on one more time and fell with a thud inside.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing :) Oh, have you seen the photos the Traitor episode? Before I was excited, now I can hardly wait ;D

Disoriented, she turned her head. An unpleasant looking room filled her eyes as she lay sprawled on the floor. Her lips rose to give rise to a triumphant smile, she did it. Now she just had to find Melissa and get the hell out of here. Faye shifted her slightly sore body from the fall and with the help of the wall walked to the nearest shelf. Whilst leaning against it, she examined the contents that it held. A series of unsealed boxes where neatly placed on top of one another. Curious, Faye opened one. An array of tiny plastic bags with white powder inside took up the cardboard space. She had a fair idea of what they were. 'Might as well take one' she thought and staffed the bag into her jean pocket.

The other metal shelving units that occupied the small space were full of similar boxes and alcohol bottles. Faye silently, careful not to knock anything down, headed for the door situated opposite to where she stood. She put her head against the door, biting her lip as she listened out for any noise. It seemed oddly quiet but she took that as a good sign. As she pulled the door slightly opened, she was unprepared for the loud creaking noise that it made,

'Damn it',

She stood still. No running footsteps could be heard so she tried again. This time she opened it with one swift motion. In a confident stride she entered the dim lighted corridor. It was uncomfortably narrow but she didn't let it intimidate her. She quickened her pace and went to the first door on her right. She nudged it open. A bathroom. She took a deep breath and walked on with only her stilettos breaking the still silence. There was another door at end of the corridor followed by a turn. Her hand reached out for the handle but the door was already opened. She peeked inside, yet in return she only dignified with a view of a messy bedroom. No sight of her friend just an abundance of quirky objects; and she thought Lee was a hoarder. The turn on the other hand, revealed a steel staircase leading to an even darker part of the house.

Each step down to the unknown made her angrier at Melissa for getting herself into this situation; if she even was here. The final steps exposed a relatively large area, only lit by few candles, which meant Callum was here. She looked around, well nowhere in sight anyway. As she stood, unsure which way to go, a muffed sound reached her ears. Well, that made her decision easier; nearly running, she reached a door. The noise seemed to grow louder. She quickly pressed on the handle and pushed the door opened.

In the middle of the room, tied to a chair and with her mouth sealed was Melissa.

'Melissa?' gasped Faye. She wasn't expecting to find her like this.

Faye hurriedly ran to her friend, eagerly trying to untie her hands. In spite of that Melissa began wriggling her body against her touch.

'Melissa hold on, I'm nearly done.'

Yet, the girl remained struggling almost as if she desperately wanted to tell her something. She was about to get rid of the blue tape covering her lips when something struck her on the back of her head, and she saw nothing but darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, we can get Secret Circle renewed for a next season if we vote for it here:

uk . /news/watch_with_kristin/save_one_show_vote_in_round_one/308144

So those who didn't do it yet, do it now. We need to get it to the top 10 for it to go to the next round.

As Pokinmju said it'll be a bit hard for Faye and Melissa to weasel out of this 'unfortunate event' ;D

'Where are they?' enquired Adam, clearly annoyed.

'Knowing Faye, she probably isn't gonna turn up' said Jake, shrugging his shoulders.

'Well, what about Melissa? They would have let us know if they couldn't make it' said Cassie.

'Wait a second, did you guys get a text, from Faye this morning?' asked Diana

'Ermm, yeah, she was asking for Melissa' replied confused Adam while others just nodded.

'Has anyone actually seen them in school today?' asked Diana with increasing concern.

'No, I don't think so'

'No'

'Do you suppose something happened?' asked Cassie

'I'm starting to think so, I mea-'started Diana

'What's wrong?' asked Adam upon seeing the look on Diana's face

'Yesterday when we went to the Boathouse, Melissa mentioned something about considering seeing a friend...'

'Did she give you a name?' asked Jake

'No and that's what weird about it, it's like she wanted to talk about it but at the same time couldn't.'

'God, I hope it has nothing to do with devil's spirit or the dealer guy' continued Diana

'With what?' asked confused Adam while Jake seemed to freeze.

'Oh, it's some drug, Faye first got it from Lee, she then happened to share it with Melissa who in turn got the dealer guy, Callum I think it is, to like her', explained the brunette.

'The dealer guy, is he the one with the greasy, shoulder length hair with a parting in the middle?'

'I'd guess so; the description seems to fit alright'.

'Why, have you met him?' asked Cassie

Jake just clenched his jaw in response.

'You think Melissa was in trouble, and Faye went looking for her.' said Adam.

'This is what it's beginning to sound like.'

Her eyes flickered open yet she forced them shut soon after the vivid light hit her eyes.

She tried turning her head where the light would be less strong, but all she managed was a slight movement to her right before a whimper escaped her lips.

She couldn't breathe; something was preventing her from gasping for air properly, her heart fluttered. Faye couldn't form a proper coherent thought; all she could concentrate on was her breathing.

'Hey, easy there', somebody shouted.

Her chest heaved, she recognised that thick, brooding voice.

Where was she? Why was Callum here? Why couldn't she breathe?

Something hard collided with her cheek. The pain seemed to bring her back. Her breathing slowed down, she was going to be fine.

She opened her eyes again only to reveal Callum's cold eyes staring at her with a smirk on his face.

'So you decided to come into MY house, uninvited...' he began putting emphasis on certain words; it actually made him sound pretty comical.

'Focus' thought Faye trying to remember the previous events before her panic attack. Her mum. She told her she was going out of town... From there the memories came flowing one after another. She had to get out; she tried to stand up but only then did she realise that she was tied down to a chair. She started wriggling against the ropes.

'...stop, or I'll hit you again' warned Callum.

She slowly subsided.

'As I was saying, it's actually better that you came. More magic. You see I was going to take Melissa's powers but now I can use both of yours. And they say Friday the 13th is unlucky', grinned Callum.

Jake's anger seemed to grow with every bit of new information he acquired.

'So you have the address?' his voice was filled with what sounded like anticipation.

'Yes, I've been there once' said Diana

'Then what are we still doing here?' Cassie said before anyone could add anything else and headed for the door.

'Wouldn't it be wise to first come up with a plan?' asked Adam following Cassie, Diana right behind him.

'There's no time' came a short answer from Jake as the door to the abandoned house was forced shut.

A/N: Jrod85, yay, Jake's coming to the rescue :D Thanks for reading everyone :)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I just re-read all the chapters and I must say I have a strong distaste for the story at the moment. Faye sounds awfully like a damsel in distress and that wasn't my intention. I'll try to get that changed in the next few chapters, so she's that strong person once again just like the show managed to portray her._

Jake's anger seemed to grow with every bit of new information he acquired.

'So you have the address?' his voice was filled with what sounded like anticipation.

'Yes, I've been there once' said Diana

'Then what are we still doing here?' Cassie said before anyone could add anything else and headed for the door.

'Wouldn't it be wise to first come up with a plan?' asked Adam following Cassie, Diana right behind him.

'There's no time' came a short answer from Jake as the door to the abandoned house was forced shut.

For the past sixty five minutes, she'd been watching Callum's meticulous preparations. She observed how his big-knuckled hands grinded some herbs into fine powder and how he went on to add unknown liquids to end up with a fetid smelling mixture. He then proceeded to lighten up multiple candles only to collect the wax once they've melted. He acted as if she was no longer here; which to some extent was rather encouraging in developing some hope on her side, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow, this made his behaviour less predictable and hence more dangerous. Worry for Melissa kept her thoughts erratic. She was nowhere in sight and she had no idea what Callum's done to her. As long as he remained in her line of vision; she could look into the possibility that she was safe; as much safe as one could be in a situation like this. Her head pounded. How she wished, she could take that tape of her lips; being mute, robbed her of any chance she might have had in getting out of this place. She could threaten him with the Circle or anything else that came to mind. She woul-

Suddenly his daunting form was in front of her. Before Faye had the chance to wonder about what he was going to do, his hand was ripping off the tape. She hissed in pain. Mouth wide, she took a couple of deep breaths. She then looked up to see a mad sparkle in his eyes.

' I need you to drink this' he whispered, each word clear.

'I think you're confusing me for some psycho girl who drinks something that even a rat wouldn't touch'

'I don't think you have a choice'

He lifted the bowl-shaped cup and pressed it against her lips while lifting her head upwards. She had no option but to swallow. It burnt. He kept pouring the liquid into her mouth until she began choking, Coughing, she sputtered whatever remained.

'That'll do'

He moved away and began fetching some of his weird creations; the wax mixed with tiny granules of copper among other things. Callum started pouring the thick substance around her chair, while she tried to control her breathing and think of anything that could stop him from completing whatever it was he was doing. Only though, she began feeling rather strange; an uncomfortable hot sensation settled in her body as her vision began blurring. She wanted to rest her eyes so badly, but she knew she had to fight it. Struggling against the urge of closing them, she heard shouting.

'FAYE!' it was Cassie.

What was she doing here?

More shouting; she found it hard to keep up. Voices seemed to blur into one and her eyes refused to work properly. After what seemed an eternity, she felt hands untying the ropes that kept her connected to the chair. She needed to concentrate; she focused her eyes on the person in front of her. Jake.

'Can you stand?'

'Yeah', her voice sounded braver than she felt.

Faye pushed herself up. Yet, the moment she did so, her head felt like it was made of feathers and her legs gave up.

_A/N: Please leave a review, what are your thoughts on where the story is going? _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry for having taken so long to update but school started again after the Easter break and as you'd probably guess, things have been rather busy. Thank you to all those who reviewed :)

Faye's mind was spinning but she was still conscious; conscious enough to register that she was being lifted. She snuggled her head closer to the warm chest before asking

'Did you find Melissa?'

'She's with Diana'

She felt too tired to reply; instead she decided to allow her eyes to close.

'How is she?' asked Cassie while walking next to Jake carrying Faye.

'She got a nasty blow to the back of her head; she probably has a concussion' he replied through gritted teeth.

'Shouldn't we be taking her to a hospital?'

'Magic will let her heal faster'

Latin words echoed through the abandoned house as the Circle recited the hardly readable words in the book of shadows.

'She should be fine' said Diana, trying to comfort Melissa who didn't seem to be taking it well that Faye was hurt.

'She told me not to go, why didn't I listen?'

'Shh, she'll be alright. Let's get you home, okay?', tried Diana.

'What about Faye?'

'Jake said he'll stay here and keep an eye on her'

Jake covered Faye's sleeping form with a blanket. Yet his extended arm remained above her. Slowly he reached down and with his thumb; he delicately caressed her bruised cheek. His body seemed to tense every time he saw her ruptured blood vessels, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Making sure she looked comfortable, he shut the door behind him. He needed to finish the herbal remedy that Diana left him instructions for.

Her head felt like it was clutched in a deathly grip attempting to leave some sort of dent in her skull. Did she get drunk last night? She couldn't recall doing so. Her eye lids felt as if some weights were sawn on to their surface as she opened them. Bright light. Faye squirmed as the pain intensified. No, pardon her. The pain was closer to somebody whacking her with a baseball bat. Blinking she tried to erase the light fog that settled over her vision and get a closer look at her surroundings. Her still faulty eyes fell on a dark, worn out piece of furniture. Wait, what was the chair doing here? The last time she saw it, it was in the Abandoned House, unless that's where she was. Confusion came in pair with annoyance; at least when it came to her. Irritated she sat up determined to find some answers. Yet the moment she shifted her weight, she felt nauseous. Oh, was she going to be sick. Almost falling off the couch in an attempt to get off, she run in the direction of the bathroom. It wasn't easy; her mind was spinning like a carousel and her feet kept getting caught in things. Hazy, she held on to the wall as she kneeled down by the toilet. The spasms in her stomach made her expel all of its contents, as tears streamed down her cheeks. As she stayed holding on to the toilet partly in case she was going to vomit again and somewhat in support, a wet material came into contact with her shiny from sweat forehead. Jake kneeled in front of her, and with the material in hand, went on to trace the path her tears have previously taken.

'Go away, Jake' her voice sounded too weak for her liking.

'Not even a thank you for yesterday, typical', Jake said

Yesterday? Suddenly all came rushing back; missing Melissa, climbing bins and Callum. That sudden overflow of information made her head hurt more, if that was even possible.

'Come on, get up' he said and began lifting her up.

With his arm around her; supporting most of her weight, they got to the sink.

Within seconds, Faye rinsed her mouth and just like before Jake helped her walk.

A/N: I'll be updating soon. By the way, there is this idea to make The Secret Circle trend on twitter, it's a big task but we can do it – use the hash tag #WeWantTheSecretCircleSeason2


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: How did you like the last episode? I think it'll be interesting with Diana being the other Blackwell child. I'm pleased about how the events seem to be unfolding – the new promo, wink, wink ;D_

Her body comfortably leant against his as he guided her back to the couch,

'Can you give me a lift back home?' Faye asked. She just wanted to go back to sleep, away from everybody's concern.

'Why? Is your mum there?' he asked

'Yes, she is, you know how worried she gets...' trailed of Faye as lie after lie easily escaped her mouth.

Jake didn't answer, just reached out for a mug sitting on the table top.

'Drink this; it should help you with the stomach'

When Faye didn't take it, he added

'Diana helped me do it, it's safe'

'I know, it's just I'm not a particular fan of unknown drinks...' she frowned as she remembered Callum forcing her to drink that disgusting liquid.

As she reached to grab the green mug, her fingers brushed Jake's and a flock of butterflies seemed to erupt in her stomach. Recently he called her to come over to his, which she did and they ended up spending the night together. As wonderful as it was, it was a mistake. They both acted like the night never happened. She was his rebound girl, nothing more. It was time she finally understood that.

Faye stood up.

'Careful' he added, almost sounding concerned as he grabbed her arm for support.

The constant turning of the car, made her feel sick again. She was nearly home though, she'd be fine.

'Faye what you did, going after that scumbag was stupid', said Jake, staring at the road.

'Yes _mummy_' she answered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

'I'm serious Faye'

'Since you're talking about Callum, what happened to him?'

_His eyes scanned the room for Faye. She was surrounded by the maniac spreading something around the chair she was tied to. Dried blood covered her features and her eyes appeared to be half closed. What did he do to her? _

'_Eliquis arranda' they whispered. Callum dropped whatever it was he was holding. Startled by what happened his eyes took a resemblance of a predator about to attack. _

_Before he fully realised what he was doing, his fists were slamming into his face. One after another, until Adam said it was enough. Blood poured out of Callum's nose; it looked broken. His eyes on the other hand, turned a purple shade._

'_Go get Faye, I'll mark him' said Adam._

'He isn't going to be appearing here any time soon, he's been marked. Next time he steps into Chance Harbour he's good as dead'

After declining Jake's offer to help her into the house, she slowly made her way to her front door; aware of his eyes watching her every step. Once there, she turned around with the biggest smile she could manage and waved at him, now he'd feel free to go. It worked; Jake switched his engine back on and started driving off. Only then Faye leaned against the wall and went to grab her keys from her jean pocket. Yet as she put her hand in the pocket, her fingers met a warm plastic packaging. Devil's Spirit.

'Hmm...'


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: A combination of writer's block and the fast approaching dates of my exams kept me from posting this chapter sooner. _

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and all the story alerts. They really help :) _

_My shipper heart was so happy for the last few episodes; I just loved all the Faye and Jake moments and the finale looks amazing. I'm just curious as to why Faye got kidnapped; did Blackwell help in that and why did she stay instead of going with Adam?_

A peculiar sensation engulfed her body shortly after entering the empty walls of her house. Clutching Devil's Spirit she decided to save it for later. Now she was more in need of a warm bath than the euphoric feeling that came along with the drug, she thought as she placed it on the nearest shelf.

The silence soon shattered as the first drops of water escaped the metal tap. In a daze Faye watched the water flow as she unbuttoned her black blouse.

The water filled, porcelain tub didn't do much to eradicate the cold she began feeling about an hour and something ago. In fact, it was making her internal temperature drop even further. It turned cool a while ago, yet she had no energy to get up. She could hear a phone ringing in the distance but she chose the easier option and ignored it.

After many unanswered calls, Jake had enough. She was supposed to let him know is she was doing alright but she obviously must have forgotten or thought that it would be a fun way of making him jump around her like a puppy. The latter was the most likely. His car screeched to a halt as he parked it by her house and knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried again but the door still remained closed. Irritated, he decided to pick the lock.

He pushed the door open, expecting Faye to come running to tell him off for breaking in her house, but instead he was greeted by unexpected silence.

'Faye?'

He looked into the living room and kitchen for the girl but she clearly wasn't there. Maybe she was sleeping? And where was Dawn?

As he climbed up the stairs he grew more worried; the last few steps were conquered in a run. Jake peeked into her bedroom. Empty. Perhaps she was in the bathroom. His large hand pushed the door open and his eyes met a naked and unconscious Faye surrounded by a mass of bubbles. His heart seemed to stop for a second.

'Faye!'

He dashed to the bathtub and hurriedly checked for a pulse. Weak but present. He signed in relief. But her skin was so cold, too cold. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, splashing water everywhere in the meantime. Leaning her against his chest, he reached for towels.

He rubbed her skin dry, making sure it never was exposed for too long. Now he had to get her warm.

Lifting her up again; one hand under her knees and one on her back, he headed downstairs. The living room had a fire place which he intended to use.

Few minutes later, two bodies sat snuggled together in front of dancing flames. The floor which the two occupied was covered in blankets which hid Faye's still rather deathly pale skin. Her head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of her former boyfriend's neck as he went on whispering words of encouragement for her to come back.

He was sure it was something to do with Callum and so no hospital would help. They were stuck with good old magic, but first he needed her to wake up to find out what was wrong exactly. How very annoyed he was at himself and her; himself for letting her go and her for telling him lies and playing brave. His concern seemed to grow further as he studied the dark circles under her eyes. His thoughts went back to two days ago when Cassie found a bottle of sleeping pills in her room. He needed to talk to her about that too.

Faye's face slowly began getting some colour back; her cheeks looked pinker and her lips were no longer so dull. After what seemed an eternity, her eyes began to flicker.

'Faye', Jake started quietly.

She shifted, snuggling to him even closer.

'Jake?' after a pause she added 'What are you doing here?'

He smirked, 'Saving you as usual'.

A/N: I just realised this story has six hundred and sixty six words ;) I will try to update at least twice this week. Promise.

Pokinmju; yeah I know, I'd love for Faye to have some dark magic, but according to the new promo, the circle will probably be unbound which means individuals magic is back :D Plus Faye never tried entering inside that mine...


End file.
